Plumbing configurations, such as downpipes, or connections or traps, are traditionally exposed sections of conduit and connectors which are connected to a wall surface or another support structure through use of conduit clips or conduit supports encircling the conduit and which are then fastened to the wall surface or other support structure.
However, in some instances, there is a desire to provide for such plumbing configurations which are not exposed, or which provide other plumbing configuration benefits not previously contemplated by traditional plumbing work.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an encasement or utility housing for a plumbing configuration which will go at least some way towards addressing the foregoing problems or which will at least provide the industry/public with a useful choice.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents is not to be construed as an admission that such documents, or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art, or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.